


"Peeping Tomlinson"

by isaidmeow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbours, Fingering, Harry has 17 years, M/M, Peeping, Smut, and Louis has 19
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidmeow/pseuds/isaidmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis są sąsiadami, a kiedy Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że z okna swojej sypialni ma całkiem niezły widok na łazienkę Harry’ego, robi się nieco dziwnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Peeping Tomlinson"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peeping Tom-linson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260136) by [embro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro). 



[ Peeping Tomlinson ](http://my-turn-to-say-meow.tumblr.com/post/94178046972/tytul-peeping-tomlinson-autor-embro)

 

Louis chciałby móc powiedzieć, że pamiętał dokładną datę i czas, kiedy Harry się wprowadził, ale tak nie było. Będąc szczerym, nie pamiętał nawet ile miał lat i jaka pora roku była, czy Harry musiał rozpakowywać kartony w upale, czy spędził pierwszą noc w swoim nowym domu owinięty w grube koce, wełniane skarpetki i czapkę.

Louis, tak jakby, zauważył Harry'ego pewnego dnia, gdy wynosił śmieci, a drugi chłopak siedział na frontowych schodach z telefonem w dłoniach. Wyglądał na kilka lat młodszego, z okrągłą twarzą i bałaganem brązowych włosów wylewających się spod kaptura jego bluzy.

 

 

 

Tłumaczenie jest dostępne na moim tumblrze. Zapraszam!


End file.
